El Dragón Omega II
by OmegaSpyro
Summary: Prometeo y Zory junto a Spyro y Cynder regresan a enfrentar a sus enemigos que está vez serán más fuertes y complicados, al igual que varias situaciones, pero gracias a algo de apoyo de los antiguos solares y guardianes los cuatro podrán hacer frente al peligro que los asecha
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo Hogar**

Hay grandes especies, todas son únicas, pero en especial los dragones, tienen muchos talentos, criaturas feroces y fuertes capaces de intimidar al más valiente, pero ninguna raza de dragones era tan imponente como los Solare y Lunae.

Estas razas tenían que convivir juntas, para coexistir, en esta raza nunca se discrimino a nadie, ni por sus preferencias, ni por sus gustos, o aspecto, todos eran tratados por igual con amabilidad, lamentablemente estas razas están en peligro de extinción dependen de dos jóvenes dragones, para continuar viviendo.

El solare es nada más y nada menos que Prometeo, el solare omega, quien apoyado de sus amigos, logro detener al destructor controlado, por los zombrums y necroas, quienes fracasaron en destruir el mundo para reiniciarlo, pero logro ser evitado.

Hoy en día Prometeo volvió a Warfang, a pesar de que lo exiliaron de la ciudad, fue a casa donde Zonoya, Cynder, Hairo y Tempo, les dijo que encontró una playa, donde podrían ir, y ellos con gusto aceptaron, después Prometeo fue a invitar a los demás de sus amigos, al igual que sus padres, y sus amigos invitaron a otros amigos, entre ellos Spyro quien convenció a Prometeo de traer a los guardianes, quienes aceptaron con gusto y terminaron permitiéndole a Prometeo regresar, durante el viaje Terrador hablo con Prometeo.

― escucha joven dragón, lamentamos mucho haberte exiliado de la ciudad, nos salvaste a todos ― dijo Terrador.

― bueno no lo hice solo, sin su ayuda nunca lo hubiera logrado ― contesto Prometeo.

Una vez todos llegaron a la playa, todos y cada uno de los dragones, comenzaron a divertirse, mientras Prometeo y Zory se encontraban en una zona más privada de la playa, donde ambos están teniendo sus cariñitos entre pareja, Prometeo se hallaba perdido en los ojos de Zory quien también se encontraba perdida en los ojos de su dragón, ambos se acariciaban tiernamente, mientras juntaban sus cabezas y entrelazaban sus colas, quedando la de Zory atrapada por las tres colas de Prometeo, quien la tenía acorralada contra un árbol, ambos atrapados en un apasionado beso, mientras los orbs de ellos les daban privacidad y hacían de guardia para que no los interrumpieran, mientras ellos disfrutaban su tiempo a solas, por otro lado con el Cronista Ignitus, se encontraba vigilante, revisando todos los libros asegurándose que todo esté en orden, pero algo llamo su atención, pues hacía tiempo que Ignitus descubrió un punto negro bastante grande, en una zona cercana a las islas blancas, gracias a que lo vio en la piscina en el centro del lugar , esto preocupo mucho a Ignitus, pues si se trataba de algo verdaderamente malo, las defensas de las islas, no serían suficiente contra todo eso, debido a que ese punto desprendía una aura y energía negra y purpura además de un poco de dorada, ¿esto se trataba acaso de un solare malvado? Lo único que podía hacer era advertir a Prometeo ya que es el único que puede hacerle frente a un solare corrompido…

Entonces Prometeo despertó.

― era demasiado bueno para ser real ― dijo el dragón cuando sintió algo que tocaba la punta de sus colas y bajo sus alas

Una vez al mirar se dio cuenta que no fue un sueño, pues Zory dormía a su lado con una gran sonrisa, así que Prometo acaricio con cuidado a Zory, y dijo ''te amo'' en la oreja de Zory, y volvió a acurrucarse con ella, y pasaron la noche juntos, al día siguiente Prometeo despertó y espero a Zory una vez ambos estaban listos, los dos volaron hasta Warfang, donde Prometeo dejo a Zory con sus padres y él tuvo que ir a casa donde Zonoya, Tempo, Hairo y Cynder lo esperaban, y una vez lo vieron se acercaron y se unieron en un abrazo, Zonoya beso la frente de Prometeo, Tempo le acaricio, y sus hermanos lo abrazaron con cariño.

El día continúo normalmente, pero el guardián del hielo Cyril, llego a casa de Zonoya y Tempo quienes no lo recibieron de muy buena manera, el guardián solicito hablar con Prometeo quien acepto, antes de partir al templo, Tempo los acompaño, una vez en el templo se le pidió a Prometeo que fuera a las islas blancas, pues desde hace tiempo que los guardianes se enteraron que Ignitus era el nuevo cronista.

000

 _¿Que sigue ahora? Primero Prometeo, luego Zory, al final Spyro y Cynder, ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Ignitus?_ _―_

 _No lo sé Terrador, Ignitus nos daría una buena llamada de atención, es difícil ser los guardianes siendo que falta el guardián del fuego_ _―_

 _Vaya que sí, ¿elegiremos sucesores?_ _―_

 _Así tiene que ser Volter, Spyro aún es muy joven como para manejar semejante tarea, pero ¿cómo elegimos a nuestros sucesores? Debería haber alguno con un talento diferente en su elemento_ _―_

 _¿Qué tal si primero se calman? ―_

 _Esa voz, imposible ―_

 _Los tres guardianes miraron detrás suyo y vieron a su viejo amigo, pero era diferente, pues sus escamas cambiaron a un color celeste, además de un cristal que colgaba de su cuello, con varias alforjas en su lomo._

 _¡¿Ignitus?! Pero habías muerto―_

 _No es así Cyril, en realidad no he muerto, el cronista, de alguna forma me llevo a su guarida, donde me nombro el nuevo cronista, desde entonces los he estado vigilando, y el que hayan exiliado al joven Prometeo, me parece algo muy malo, si, ha estado muy tranquilo, pero no olviden que él los ayudo en muchas ocasiones, los aliados no serán suficientes para proteger las ciudades, Spyro y Cynder los ayudarán pero de mala gana. No los obliguen a hacer algo que no quieren, como vieron Prometeo era el lazo que los unia, no como amigos sino como compañeros, Spyro y Cynder siguen juntos, pero Zory y Hairo son los más afectados, en especial Zonoya y Tempo, necesito que hagan que Prometeo regrese algo amenaza las islas blancas, la cual es mi ubicación y ya es decir mucho―_

 _Bien veremos que podremos hacer, espero que el chico nos perdone, es bueno muy tranquilo al igual que Spyro, lo traeremos de vuelta y lo enviaremos junto a Spyro, Cynder y Zory―_

 _Recuerda que no son armas Terrador, son simples niños, les falta crecer y aprender, descubrir y mejorar pues ellos son nuestro futuro, pronto estarán bajo sus reglas estoy seguro que ellos cuatro harán grandes cosas, incluso puede que sean mejores de lo que esperamos, y si es posible me gustaría que los acompañaran, quisiera verlos de nuevo en persona ―_

 _Veremos si podemos ir, no podemos dejar desprotegidas las ciudades, tal vez los padres de Zory y Prometeo puedan ayudarnos_ _―_

 _Buena idea Volter… mis viejos amigos espero verlos pronto_ _―_

 _En ese entonces la imagen de Ignitus desapareció._

 _000_

― ¿las islas blancas? Pero… No sé dónde se ubican ― dijo Prometeo

― Spyro sabe dónde, tú, Spyro, Cynder y Zory junto conmigo, Cyril y Volteer iremos ― Respondió Terrador

― está bien ¿pero qué hay de la cuidad? ― pregunto Omega

― Omega tiene razón no se puede dejar la ciudad desprotegida, y no creo que los Guepardos y Canions junto con los Topos sean suficientes para mantener protegidas las ciudades de cada raza ― dijo Sigma

― T-técnicamente no se van los que pueden combatir zombrums o necroas, pueden dejarlos inconscientes un largo rato, lo suficiente como para b-buscar una forma de destruirlos, o para que Hairo los destruya del todo, así que técnicamente las ciudades no están tan desprotegidas, p-pues hay un Solare y una familia de Lunaes t-tenemos una defensa temporal, solo duraría un par de días ― explico Delta

― maestro Terrador Delta tiene razón esa defensa no durara mucho debemos, darnos prisa antes de que los zombrums y necroas se den cuenta de que no estoy aquí por lo que tenemos al menos dos o tres días máximo ― dijo Prometeo

― Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto, desde que los zombrums y necroas mutaron solo pueden ser asesinados por un Solare o Lunae, pero son mucho más vulnerables a ser derribados por un oponente con un buen nivel de combate, bien partiremos de inmediato, pero primero debemos llamar a tus padres y a los de Zory, me harías el favor joven dragón ― pregunto Terrador

Prometeo acepto y salió del templo a buscar a sus padres y a los de Zory, mientras los tres orbs se quedaron con los guardianes al parecer se quedarían para ayudar a defender las ciudades, pues uno de ellos era lo más cercano a un Solare o Lunae una vez Prometeo les dijo a Raylo y Delia quienes con gusto fueron al templo donde se les esperaba, Prometeo se dirigió de forma rápida hasta casa donde, Tempo y Zonoya estaban arreglando un poco el jardín mientras había algunos roces amorosos, pero mientras Prometeo llegaba en uno de esos rápidos momentos entre Tempo y Zonoya, ella salto sobre Tempo y soltó una risita. Comenzó a acercarse para robar un beso de Tempo, pero antes de que ambos se besaran Prometeo llego.

― Ma… amm… je lo siento ― tartamudeo Prometeo

― ¡Prometeo! Eh… solo… bueno como sea ¿Qué necesitas hijo? ― dijo Zonoya separándose de Tempo, mientras él se levantaba

― Pues, los guardianes los necesitan en el templo ― dijo Prometeo

― bien iremos de inmediato, debe ser importante, de paso, puedo agradecerles que te dejaron volver ― dijo Tempo que una vez que se había levantado, se acercó a Prometeo

Prometeo se acercó a sus ''padres'' y se abrazaron, cuando Hairo y Cynder llegaron también se unieron al abrazo, se quedaron abrazándose un rato, y una vez se separaron todos fueron hasta el templo y en el camino se toparon con Spyro, Dante y Night así que todos fueron hasta el templo.

Una vez ahí los guardianes les dijeron lo que se necesita, incluso pidieron la ayuda de los amigos de Spyro, Cynder, Prometeo y Zory, quienes aceptaron y junto a sus respectivos padres ayudarían a proteger y guiar las ciudades durante tres días, todos se prepararon para salir a las islas blancas, una vez todos listos partieron, Cynder, Spyro, Zory y Prometeo iban en el centro, y los guardianes los rodeaban, por si acaso había un ataque en ese caso los blancos serían los chicos, así que los guardianes deberían ayudarlos a defenderse.

― Esta anocheciendo, deberíamos buscar un lugar donde descansar ― dijo Spyro a Terrador

― Lo sé, pero no podemos detenernos además estamos volando en medio del océano no creo que entremos donde dormir, puedes subir a mi espalda y dormir un rato, pero después tendremos que seguir ― respondió Terrador

― ¡ZOMBRUMS! Al frente ― se escuchó la voz de Cyril

― Bien habrá que pelear, Zory te necesito cerca, Cynder tú y Spyro derríbenlos, seguramente morirán por el agua salada, maestros necesito que ustedes nos cubran ― dijo Prometeo

― Buen plan Prometeo, acabemos con ellos ― dijo Volter quien junto con Cyril y Terrador se pusieron al frente listos para golpear a los zombrums y tirarlos al agua, mientras Prometeo y Zory tomaban su forma antropomórfica y generaban sus armas, Spyro y Cynder estaban listos para pelear, una vez los zombrums estuvieron cerca, los guardianes dieron un zarpazo con el cual noquearon a varios de los zomburms que se acercaban, Spyro y Cynder los golpeaban o obligaban a bajar o los dejaban inconscientes.

Mientras Prometeo y Zory los golpeaban, los destruían con la guadaña y la alabarda, y de vez en cuando disparaban sus haces dorados y azules, o sus otros elementos, todos peleaban coordinadamente hasta el punto de que pareciera que estuviera planeado todo, los enemigos cayeron en poco tiempo, y fue entonces que todos continuaron su viaje durante el resto del día, una vez caída la noche, los guardianes aun podían continuar, pero Zory y Cynder se habían quedado dormidas, Terrador y Cyril las tuvieron que cargar mientras Spyro y Prometeo junto con Volter los protegían por si acaso, después de eso fueron Spyro y Prometeo quienes durmieron un poco una vez todos un poco descansados, comenzaron a sentirse algo mal por un dolor de cabeza y después de eso todos cayeron inconscientes.

Una vez despertaron se encontraban en una extraña habitación, donde había varias librerías y cuatro puertas, con los respectivos símbolos de cada elemento, los guardianes vieron la habitación con más detalle, y les provocaba nostalgia al ver tantas cosas familiares, mientras los guardianes observaban a su alrededor una figura salió de una puerta dejando ver al ex-guardián del fuego, quien recibió con alegría a sus viejos compañeros.

― Es bueno saber que no estás muerto, incluso se hizo una estatua en tu memoria ― dijo Terrador

― Vaya no esperaba tal gesto, muchas gracias… Me alegro de verlos con bien a todos, parece que tuvieron un largo día ― dijo Ignitus saludando a todos incluyendo a los cuatro jóvenes que ya hacían dormidos en el suelo, mientras Volter y Cyril los levantaban y los dejaban sobre un cojín el cual era la cama de Ignitus y ahí los cuatro durmieron.

Mientras los guardianes y el cronista, hablaban sobre lo que se avecinaba a las islas, era algo realmente malo, pues esa esencia y energía daba muy mala espina, mientras los guardianes hablaban Prometeo y Zory despertaron se estiraron y se dieron un beso, para después acercarse a los guardianes a saludar.

― Hola maestros ― dijeron ambos dragones y se sentaron frente a ellos

― ¿Cómo durmieron jóvenes? Debió ser un viaje algo pesado para ustedes ― dijo Ignitus que se acercó a Zory y Prometeo

― Si un poco, pero nada que un descanso no arregle ― dijo Zory

― Lamentamos lo largo del viaje, debimos esperar al menos al siguiente día ― hablo el guardián helado

― no se preocupen será bueno que nos acostumbremos, tendremos muchas cosas que hacer en algún futuro, tal vez viajar de aquí para ya, y bla, bla, bla ― dijo Prometeo algo irritado

― Vengan conmigo un momento quiero mostrarles algo ― les dijo Ignitus a Prometeo y Zory

Ignitus salió junto con Zory y Prometeo, camino por un túnel no muy largo y una vez fuera de ese túnel había una playa, extrañamente con varios dragones en muchas partes, varios parecían ser adultos jóvenes, y otros que aparentaban tener entre catorce o dieciséis años, Zory y Prometeo se acercaron tal vez harían algunos amigos, mientras se quedaban en las islas blancas. Ignitus les dijo que si querían regresar caminaran por la misma cueva, pero que nadie los viera, fue entonces que Ignitus regreso donde fue recibido por el dragón purpura con un abrazo, que correspondió con mucho cariño, Cynder sonreía al ver a su novio tan feliz, Ignitus la vio y la invito a unirse al abrazo fue entonces que Cynder se les unió, una vez hablaron un momento Ignitus les pidió que fueran con Prometeo y Zory, por la misma cueva pero que nadie los viera salir por ahí.

― Eso los mantendrá un rato distraídos, no es bueno que estén con tanto trabajo ― dijo Ignitus que se acercaba a la piscina que estaba rodeada de los demás guardianes y hablaron sobre el tema.

Mientras tanto los cuatro amigos hacían amistad con otros de su edad, pero Prometeo no tanto pues encontró una pequeña choza y como no había nadie decidió entrar y vio varios instrumentos así como algunas cosas que no sabía que eran, por ejemplo una diadema con una patilla a uno de los lados y que se estiraba hasta estar cerca del hocico y terminaba en una punta con lago esponjoso, Prometeo siguió curioseando entre todas esas cosas hasta que escucho algo detrás suyo y al voltear vio a un dragón de un color verde claro, de vientre y alas purpuras con dos cuernos similares a los de Spyro pero en purpura, una cola que terminaba en una punta de hueso también purpura, ojos celestes y una cresta purpura igual a la de Prometeo.

― Lo siento mucho, no quería molestarle ya me iré ― dijo Prometeo

― no, no, está bien un placer me llamo Skye ― se presentó aquel dragón

― Prometeo, el gusto es mío ― respondió Prometeo

― bueno tendremos tiempo para conocernos después dime, ¿sabes tocar algún instrumento o cantar? ― pregunto Skye que se rasco la cabeza con su ala izquierda pues no tenía una púa o cuchilla, sino dos dedos en cada ala

― se tocar y cantar, soy vocalista y guitarrista de mi propia banda aunque nos da algo de pereza practicar, además de los estudios ― contesto Prometeo

― ok, no te preocupes, bueno necesito que me ayudes en una canción es verano aquí en las islas blancas el cual dura mucho tiempo, mi época favorita, y en cada inicio del verano se hace una competencia, entre bandas, soy campeón de la competencia por un año, y aunque lo pierda quiero que sea memorable, la letra no es nada complicada, tu solo sígueme y lee esto un poco te servirá ― dijo Skye mientras saltaba de aquí para ya, acomodando y preparando algunas cosas entre esas estaba la diadema que Prometeo vio, mientras este leía la letra de la canción Skye le puso la diadema y la ajusto para que quedara bien, pues los cuernos en L estorbaban un poco.

― Amm… Skye ¿para qué es esto? ― pregunto Prometeo

― ¿nunca habías visto uno? Bueno es un micrófono, como vez se ajusta a la cabeza, es tecnología proporcionada por una raza, que dudo que conozcas, son mamíferos que caminan en dos patas ― explico Skye mientras terminaba de ajustar el micrófono a la cabeza de Prometeo, quien se imaginó a Rena.

― '' _Rena ¿Cuántos clientes tienes?''_ Ok aunque sí creo a ver escuchado sobre esa raza, tienen una tecnología mucho más avanzada ― respondió Prometeo

― ok ya está como nunca has usado uno, puede que te lastime un poco los oídos, pues amplifica el sonido, con esto lograras que muchos te escuchen, y ten cuidado si desafinas un poco que no es muy malo, pero puede que haga un sonido muy fuerte y te aturda un momento, créeme no quieres que eso pase ― respondió y explico Skye.

Ambos siguieron hablando y practicando un poco pero la usencia de Prometeo le preocupo a Zory quien estaba buscándolo junto con Spyro y Cynder, hasta que pasaron cerca de una choza, donde se escuchaba la voz de Prometeo, se acercaron pero fue entonces, que ambos salieron y se toparon con ellos.

― Hola chicos, quiero presentarles a alguien, él es Skye vive aquí en las islas blancas ― dijo Prometeo y Skye levanto un ala en forma de saludo

― ¿Cómo están? ― dijo Skye

― Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, un placer soy Spyro y ellas son Cynder y Zory ― dijo Spyro presentándose y a las dragonas

― Cielo ¿Qué es esto en tu cabeza? ― dijo Zory mientras veía el aparato en la cabeza de Prometeo

― Tranquila está bien, no es nada malo ― le respondió Prometeo a Zory

― Alto, alto, alto… ¿Spyro y Cynder? Quienes salvaron al planeta ― dijo Skye

― Si, somos nosotros nuestra fama habla por nosotros al parecer ― dijo Cynder sonrojada y detrás de Spyro

― Pues sí, bueno me encantaría tenerlos de público, Prometeo me ayudara, espero que también lo disfrutes Zory ― dijo Skye

― ¿Qué quiere decir? ― pregunto Zory

― Bueno me pregunto si yo cantaba o tocaba algún instrumento y pues me pidió que lo ayudara en la competencia de verano que habrá dentro de un rato ― explico Prometeo

― Pero ¿sabes la letra? ― pregunto Cynder

― Si no es muy complicada, de hecho ustedes chicas nos ayudarían mucho y tú también Spyro ― dijo Prometeo

― Encantados de ayudar ¿Qué hacemos? ― pregunto Zory

― Bueno ustedes chicas nos pueden ayudar con el coro, y algunas partes de la letra, no es muy larga, y tu Spyro nos puedes ayudar con el ritmo, ¿sabes tocar tambores o algún otro instrumento? ― explico y pregunto el dragón verde

― estoy de acuerdo ¿y tú Cynder? ―

― me parece bien Zory, Skye nos das la letra por favor ― dijo Cynder que recibió la letra y junto con Zory comenzaron a leerla entre las dos

―Skye, se tocar la batería ¿te sirve? ― pregunto Spyro

― Claro que sí, solo necesito que me ayuden a sacarla del almacén ― dijo Skye quien entro junto con Prometeo y Spyro para sacar las partes de la batería.

Mientras los cinco amigos se preparaban para, presentarse, Ignitus y los demás se veían bastante preocupados por la situación, pues esa esencia cada vez estaba más cerca, pero fue entonces que un gran alboroto los distrajo de eso, y salieron hacía la playa a ver qué pasaba, y se toparon con un espectáculo musical debido a que había un grupo de jóvenes tocando y animando un poco el ambiente y decidieron relajarse un poco y fue entonces que vieron a los cuatro dragones guiados por otro más, al parecer un nuevo amigo.

 _ **(Recomendado busquen Spyro and co Somer Special por Ringo skye)**_

― Tout le monde

Ola, belle assemblée qui a envie de bouger

Pour se laisser aller au rythme de l?année

Allez allez allez, il faut en profiter

C?est une bonne journée et on va la fêter ― Cantaban Skye y Prometeo alegremente mientras eran acompañados por el ritmo de Spyro

― Chouchou, faut te lever et bouger ton fessier

Danser, collé serré pour un baiser salé

Prends-moi par le côté, fais-moi ton déhanché

Lala, ça va chauffer, je sens le truc monter ― cantaban las dragonas acompañadas de aplausos, ritmo y un baile animando al publico

― Allez allez allez, allez ola olé

Allez allez allez ola olé

Allez allez allez, allez ola olé

Allez allez allez, c?est le son de l?année ― cantaron los cinco dragones, mientras bailaban con las dragonas, haciéndolas girar mientras se paraban en dos patas.

― Allez, allez allez allez

Il faut danser (tout le monde), danser (tout le monde)

Danser, collé serré dambadam badabadam badambadam badam

C?est le son de l?année, dambadam badabadam badambadam badam dam

Tout le monde, dambadam badabadam badambadam badam

Faut se laisser aller, dambadam badabadam badambadam badam

(Comme ça, man) Au rythme de l?année ― Cantaron Skye y Prometeo, mientras que Spyro dejo la batería a alguien más y se unió a Cynder en el baile.

― Allez allez allez, allez ola olé

Allez allez allez ola olé

Allez allez allez, allez ola olé

Allez allez allez, c?est le son de l?année

Hop, hop, hop

Tout le monde

Hou, hou, humm

Allez (allez), allez (allez), il faut danser

Tout le monde, tout le monde, oh?

Dambadam badabadam badambadam badam dam

Tout le monde, dambadam badabadam badambadam badam dam

Tout le monde, dambadam badabadam badambadam badam dam

Tout le monde, dambadam badabadam badambadam badam

Tout le monde, dambadam badabadam badambadam badam

Allez allez allez, allez ola olé

Allez allez allez ola olé

Allez allez allez, allez ola olé

Allez allez allez, c?est le son de l?année ― terminaron los dragones que quedaron en ciertas posiciones con su pareja exceptuando a Skye que quedo en medio. Quien era ovacionado por el público junto a sus nuevos amigos. Quienes se despidieron y regresaron con los guardianes y mientras los guardianes discutían que hacer los cuatro amigos se encontraban en una sala donde podían jugar o entrenar debido a que había varias cosas con las que entretenerse o entrenar los elementos, y eso hacían Spyro y Prometeo mientras Cynder y Zory jugaban un poco.

 **Hasta aquí este cap. Lamento mucho haber desaparecido, pero por fin estoy de vuelta, ya sin lectores, :'v bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este cap. Pronto tendré listo el siguiente. Soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Corrupto?**

― Ok, eres más rápido, pero no tanto como yo ― dijo Prometo, para después disparar uno de sus azes dorados, los cuales fueron evitados por Spyro con facilidad, quien después de esto trato de golpear a Prometeo envolviéndose en tierra y cargando contra su oponente, pero un teleporte fue suficiente para evitarlo.

Mientras los chicos entrenaban entre ellos, Zory y Cynder se encontraban acostadas en el suelo mirándolos, al hacer tantos movimientos y detenerse, Spyro y Prometeo terminaban en algunas posiciones que a las dragonas les parecían atractivas o sexys, claro desde el punto de vista de ellas al punto de sonrojarse. El guardián del hielo llego y al ver la mejoría en el ataque y defensa de Spyro y Prometeo, les pidió a las chicas también pelear, Zory y Cynder, habían mejorado bastante tanto en velocidad como en fuerza pero les faltaba habilidad, así como a los chicos les faltaba velocidad. Una vez el entrenamiento completado los cuatro amigos se fueron a buscar un lugar donde dormir y mientras caminaban por el lugar se toparon con Ignitus a que le preguntaron por un lugar donde dormir, e Ignitus los llevo a su habitación donde fácilmente todos cabían ahí, Ignitus recorrió un gran cojín azul hasta ponerlo contra la pared, y les dijo que ahí podían dormir, en el cojín los cuatro cabían perfectamente, fue entonces que todos se acurrucaron junto a sus respectivas parejas, y se sumergieron en un relajante sueño.

― Bueno los jóvenes ya duermen, terminemos de asegurarnos de que sea una simple bola de ceniza ― dijo Ignitus,

Mientras tanto, una extraña esfera negra avanzaba con rapidez hasta las islas blancas acompañada de varios necroas y zombrums e incluso un dragón bastante raro y continuaban acercándose, cada vez más y una vez llegaron a las islas ya era muy tarde por la noche, a pesar de las altas horas el joven Skye se encontraba en la playa mirando el cielo estrellado, acompañado de la luna y el océano, cuando escucho algo una voz para ser exactos. Al mirar al otro lado vio una silueta de un dragón y fue entonces que vio una gran esfera que se acercó a él a gran velocidad dejándolo en el suelo y sintiendo un gran dolor mientras intentaba irse sus escamas comenzaron a tornarse de un verde muy oscuro, su cresta cambio a un color negro, y sus garras, colmillos y hoja de cola, cambiaron a un color purpura y blanco más claro, así como sus ojos cambiaron a un tono purpura que brillaba, además de que su estatura y masa muscular cambio pues era más grande y se notaba mucho más fuerte.

Al día siguiente los guardianes despertaron y una vez se saludaron fueron a preparar el desayuno, pero al llegar a una habitación que era prácticamente una cocina, vieron a los cuatro amigos esperándolos.

― Vaya, parece que nos ganaron ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano? ― pregunto Ignitus

― No lo sabemos, despertamos y ustedes seguían dormidos, aprovechamos e hicimos el desayuno ― dijo Spyro

― Ya veo, bueno desayunemos, creo que la esfera ya habrá tocado tierra durante la noche ― dijo Terrador mientras Spyro, Cynder, Zory y Prometeo salieron del lugar

― ¿Dónde van chicos? ― pregunto Volteer

― Nos adelantamos, además tenemos que ver a un amigo, quiere presentarnos a sus amigos ― dijo Zory

― Está bien, solo regresen antes del atardecer y tengan cuidado, la esfera llego durante la noche, si ven algo raro, asegúrense de que pueden controlarlo, sino pídanos ayuda e iremos ― dijo Cyril

― Lo haremos, y tendremos cuidado ― dijo Prometo saliendo del lugar seguido por Zory, Cynder y Spyro

Los guardianes al mirar la mesa de piedra vieron un jabalí rostizado a la perfección junto con varias especias y papas o patatas horneadas.

― Jeje creo que ellos nos enseñarían a cocinar mejor ― dijo Terrador en broma

― Muy cierto Terrador, jaja, comamos antes de que se enfrié más ― respondió Ignitus

Mientras tanto los cuatro amigos buscaban a su amigo Skye, pero no lo encontraban por ningún lugar, todo parecía muy tranquilo cuando dos dragones salieron corriendo de unos arbustos y chocaron con Cynder y Zory quedando sobre ellas, por el choque golpearon accidentalmente a Spyro y a Prometeo dejándolos un poco aturdidos, los dos dragones que estaban sobre las chicas las miraron y saludaron coquetamente, cuando escucharon gruñidos y al levantar la mirada vieron a dos dragones bastante molestos. Así que ambos se hicieron para atrás, mientras Spyro y Prometeo se les acercaban mostrando los colmillos y con las pupilas cerradas como serpiente.

― Fuera de aquí ― dijo Prometeo y ambos dragones se fueron no sin antes hacerles una seña ofensiva

― Si, que ofendido estoy. ¿Están bien chicas? ― dijo Spyro burlándose de esos dos, y ayudando a Cynder y Zory a levantarse

― Estamos bien, pero, no vuelvan a hacer eso solo fue un accidente ― dijo Zory

― Haremos lo mejor que podamos, recuerden que es la temporada y sí, nos llega el olor ― respondió Prometiendo, haciendo que Zory y Cynder se sonrojaran y enrollaran su cola a una de sus patas traseras cubriendo su retaguardia

― Tranquilas, no es muy fuerte pero si lo percibimos por ser sus parejas ― dijo y explico Spyro, fue entonces que continuaron su camino buscando a su amigo, pero con varios tipos molestando a Cynder y Zory quienes también se defendían era más complicado y lento, así que decidieron ir por el bosque playero evitando a muchos dragones, siguieron caminando y llegaron hasta un pequeño lago, con una gran saliente de piedra, donde se podían sentar o saltar al lago que estaba rodeado de arena, y varias conchas de mar extrañamente, así que decidieron entrar al lago y relajarse un poco, aunque no demasiado, en especial por que Zory y Cynder se comportaban más coquetas y provocativas pero no les duro mucho aquello pues comenzaron a escuchar un gran alboroto en la playa, así que salieron del bosque, y al llegar a la arena vieron a Skye, pero había cambiado.

― ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Skye? ― pregunto Spyro

― Tal vez haya sido esa cosa que venía, detecto una energía malvada proveniente de él ― respondió Prometeo

― No podemos matarlo, ¿Qué nos queda? ― pregunto Cynder

― No tenemos opción saquémosle esa energía a golpes, perdónanos Skye pero es por tu bien, vamos chicos ― dijo Spyro tomando su actitud de líder y poniéndose junto a los demás en posición ofensiva

Prometeo y Spyro se acercaron para distraerlo, mientras Cynder y Zory lo atacaban por detrás sin embargo Skye creo una gran onda de aire con sus grandes y fuertes alas, que también cambiaron debido a la energía malvada dentro de él, fue entonces que dio un giro golpeando a Spyro y Prometeo, quienes rodaron en el suelo para reducir el impacto, mientras Zory Y Cynder con gran agilidad evitaban los ataques de Skye que lanzaba azes de luz, al parecer controlaba la luz y el viento, Zory junto a Cynder usaron el viento para hacerlo retroceder, fue entonces que Prometeo y Spyro embistieron a Skye, con bastante fuerza pues lograron tirarlo al suelo, fue entonces que Prometeo trato de sacar la energía dentro de Skye, pero no logro, pues Skye dio un giro en el suelo, y se quitó a Prometeo y a Spyro de encima, fue entonces que Zory y Cynder lo distrajeron usando fuego azul y veneno, Skye tuvo que retroceder fue entonces que recibió una fuerte embestida de parte de Spyro con ayuda de su elemento tierra, y Prometeo aprovecho para sacar la energía dentro de Skye una vez esta fuera Zory disparo un haz celeste contra esta esfera, destruyéndola.

― Bien se acabó solo esperemos a que recupere su forma natural, esperemos no haberle hecho mucho daño ― dijo Prometeo

― Llevémoslo con los guardianes no creo que haya sido toda la energía, Prometeo ayúdame a cargarlo ― dijo Spyro que junto con Prometeo cargaron a Skye hasta el camino para llegar con los guardianes

Así fue, los cuatro dragones, llegaron donde los guardianes, y estos vieron a los cuatro, cargando a otro dragón los revisaron y se aseguraron de que estuviera bien, mientras Prometeo y Zory, quitaban el resto de energía en el cuerpo de Skye, una vez eliminaron la energía dejaron a Skye en la habitación donde todos durmieron, y ahí dejaron a Skye con Zory cuidándolo por si acaso, mientras los guardianes examinaban la energía que corrompió a Skye.

― Esto es bastante interesante, está energía corrompió a su amigo, al parecer mejoro sus elementos e hizo que fuera mucho más rápido y fuerte, esa cortada en tu mejilla Prometeo lo deja muy en claro, tus padres me matarán si se enteran de esto jaja ― dijo Terrador mirando la cortada que Prometeo tenía en la mejilla, la cual Cynder se acercó y lamio la cortada de su hermano

― Gracias Cyn' daba mucha comezón ― dijo Prometo

― Claro Pro' aunque pídele a Zory que te ayude con eso, tu sabes que le gusta ayudarte con tus heridas ― dijo Cynder, mientras se iba al baño a lidiar con su problema en la época de apareamiento

― Spyro, Prometeo, han notado que Cynder y Zory despiden un olor muy fuerte ¿verdad? ― pregunto Ignitus a los dos dragones, quienes se congelaron destruyendo la energía accidentalmente en el proceso, Spyro y Prometeo se miraron uno al otro sonrojados tratando de evitar la pregunta, pero no funciono

― S-si nos dimos cuenta ¿Por qué lo pregunta maestro? ― pregunto Prometeo

― Bueno, la época de apareamiento llego, las chicas estarán un poco más controladas por la lujuria, tu Prometeo tienes suerte, por lo que he leído sobre tu linaje, no puedes tener crías hasta ser adulto, sin embargo eso no te libra de las enfermedades, Spyro tu no corres la misma suerte, muchachos, si planean satisfacer a sus compañeras, tengan cuidado, quien sabe y puedan contraer algo que les impida reproducirse, solo digo que si planean tener relaciones con ellas se cuiden, no creo que quieran cuidar crías tan pronto, y mucho menos teniendo la escuela ― dijo y explico Ignitus, dándoles a ambos dos frascos con una sustancia azul

― No les diré de donde salió ese anticonceptivo natural, no lo sé con certeza el antiguo cronista lo tenía por ahí guardado… les ayudara mucho a satisfacerlas por un par de días, sonará bastante explicito pero hará que suelten más, no creo que la tecnología de los Canion, tengan medidas para dragones después de la alianza… Bueno jóvenes retírense, asegúrense de que su amigo se encuentre bien ― dijo Ignitus, explicando lo que la sustancia hacía, ambos dragones asintieron y se fueron a la habitación donde se encontraba Skye, tratando de evitar hablar de todo eso

― ¿Les diste jugo de lujubaya? ¿Por qué? ― pregunto Cyril

― No me digan que olvidaron la locura que casi provocábamos, además con ese jugo no pueden preñarlas pero si mantenerlas satisfechas, por un tiempo, recuerden que nos fue útil con nuestras parejas, bueno las que teníamos, éramos un desastre de pequeños ― explico Ignitus, con tono de gracia

― Cierto, aún recuerdo aquella vez que despertamos a Cyril con un baño caliente hahaha ― dijo Terrador

― No fue divertido, esa agua no estaba caliente, estaba ardiendo ― replico Cyril, mientras los demás reían para unírseles un momento después de eso

Mientras tanto, Spyro y Prometeo avanzaban, por un pasillo que los llevaba hasta el dormitorio, cargando los frascos en su hocico.

― ¿Qué crees que sea esta cosa? ― pregunto Prometeo a Spyro, dando leves silbidos, al pronunciar la letra S

― No tengo idea, pero si Ignitus dice que será útil, confió en él... no creo que nos hiciera algo, para complicar un poco más las cosas ― respondió el púrpura, dejando el frasco en el suelo

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― pregunto Prometeo dejando el frasco en el suelo también

― Pueess, monstruos nos persiguen para matarnos, tenemos la escuela, y no creo que a tus padres y a los guardianes les agrade saber que tenemos hijos a esta edad, para empezar ― explico Spyro

― Lo sé, pero las chicas lo harán más complicado, a todo esto ¿Cómo crees que debamos usar esta cosa? ― pregunto Prometeo sentándose en el suelo y tomando su frasco

― Tal vez hay que beberla… tu primero ― dijo Spyro

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? ― replico Prometeo

― Tú no puedes preñarla hasta ser adulto, ¿Por qué no? ― dijo Spyro

― Lo sé, pero Ignitus nos advirtió sobre las enfermedades, nos arriesgamos a contagiarnos o peor, contagiar a ellas ― dijo Prometeo

― Cierto, ¿al mismo tiempo? ― pregunto Spyro

― Al mismo tiempo ― respondió Prometeo

Ambos dragones destaparon el frasco, y le dieron un trago al jugo, y volvieron a tapar el frasco, pero no sintieron nada, más que un sabor raro, pero agradable en sus hocicos.

― No sabe mal, raro, pero no está mal ― dijo Prometeo

― Cierto aunque siento un poco raro, mi zona ― Spyro menciono ese pequeño detalle

Ambos amigos lo ignoraron y se fueron a buscar a las chicas que no estaban donde Skye, quien seguía dormido, así que las buscaron en la pequeña arena donde ambas estaban bastante solas, pero una vez llegaron ambas saltaron sobre sus respectivos dragones, a quienes besaron por un largo momento, disfrutando el momento, fue entonces que ambas parejas se separaron, dos en un lugar y dos en otro, mientras ambas parejas, se acariciaban cariñosamente en ciertas partes, mientras continuaban besándose.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio Skye se levantó y miro a su alrededor, al ver que se encontraba en una habitación donde caben perfectamente cuatro o cinco dragones adultos, fue entonces que un leve dolor llego a su cabeza, el dragón froto sus sienes tratando de calmarlo un poco, se estiro y traqueo algunos huesos, y se levantó buscando una forma de salir de ese lugar, cuando al salir del lugar se topó con un gran dragón amarillo.

― Ah despertaste joven dragón ― dijo Volteer al ver a Skye

― Hola señor, ¿sabe cómo llegue aquí? ― pregunto Skye

― Unos amigos tuyos te trajeron, algo raro te paso y te trajeron para ayudarte, no te preocupes no te hicimos nada malo, mi nombre es Volteer, guardián del elemento electricidad ― se presentó Volteer

― ¡¿Guardián?! Un placer conocerlo maestro Volteer ― dijo Skye haciendo una pequeña reverencia

― No, no, tranquilo no es necesario, levántate para ponerte al día e informarte todo lo que pasa, pero, no se lo digas a nadie ― dijo Volteer mientras Skye se levantaba

― Está bien maestro, no diré ni una palabra ―respondió Skye

 **Hasta aquí (no) ¡hasta aquí! :v este cap. Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir esto, pero créanme, muchas distracciones como sea espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo disfrute escribirlo, trataré de ser más rápido pues debo retomar la escritura, bueno. Soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Regreso a casa_**

Las cosas fueron cambiando, les advirtieron a todos en las islas blancas, sobre las energías, mejor llamadas auras negras, las cuales corrompen a quien posea, pues ya era hora de irse a casa y no habría nadie que los ayudara a dejar de estar corruptos, los cuatro dragones se despidieron de Skye y junto con los guardianes regresaron a Warfang, donde todo estaba en calma, una vez llegaron los padres de Zory y Prometeo los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, y una vez los guardianes regresaron a lado las familias regresaron a sus respectivas casas, mientras Spyro y Cynder se quedaron en el templo donde durmieron.

Al día siguiente todos se despertaron comieron el desayuno y se encaminaron a la academia donde se volvieron a encontrar los cuatro amigos, el día transcurrió normalmente, aunque fue más rápido, pues las fechas navideñas se acercaban, y no habían muchas cosas que hacer, solo algunos proyectos y trabajos, después estudiar para exámenes, y contestarlos, y el primer ciclo escolar terminaba, por pocas actividades las clases no duraban mucho pues normalmente las clases terminaban a las dos de la tarde, pero ahora terminaban a las doce por tan pocas actividades, por lo que el grupo de amigos tenían más tiempo para ensayar una canción para las fechas de día de gracias, las cinco chicas, Zory, Cynder, Raven, Shiny y Artik ayudaban en el coro, junto con Dante, Inferno y Night. Mientras Prometeo y Spyro ensayaban la letra juntos, pues era algo complicada con el ritmo que tiene, pues es algo rápido y tiene bastantes rimas, más el que hay una coreografía entre ellos dos ya que deben hacerla al mismo tiempo, más aparte que deben llevar un disfraz como si de mafiosos se tratara, aunque la verdad a ambos les favorecía el disfraz.

― Ok creo que ya la tenemos más o menos ― dijo Prometeo

― Si eso parece, intentemos ― respondió Spyro

― Am I looking like this? Tell me, am I looking like this? No not at all, you can't control You think I'm showy but I'm not at all. Am I looking like this? Tell me, am I looking like this? In my world swing is swag Do you understand what I'm talking about? ― cantaron Prometeo y Spyro siguiendo la coreografía

― Nada mal chicos, sonó bien ― dijo Zory, a lo que ambos dragones agradecieron el cumplido

― Prometeo podemos ir a pasear, por favor ― pregunto Zory mientras se acercaba a Prometeo y se acariciaba con él

― Claro, ¿A dónde quieres ir? ― dijo Prometeo una vez guardo sus cosas

― Spyro, podemos ir al templo por favor ― pidió Cynder

― ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres dormir? ― respondió Spyro y Cynder asintió en respuesta

Ambas parejas se despidieron de sus amigos y se fueron Prometeo y Zory a los jardines del templo mientras que Spyro y Cynder, se fueron a su habitación, pero una vez ambas parejas solas, las dos dragonas saltaron sobre sus parejas, pues ellas necesitaban calmarse un poco, mientras tanto con Zonoya, dormía tranquilamente sobre el cojín más grande mientras Tempo limpiaba un poco y después se sentaba sobre el cojín para leer algo, o ver la t.v. gracias a los caninon los dragones y topos tenían mejor tecnología, hasta el punto en que ya existía entretenimiento digital, pero Tempo de todas formas prefería leer, cuando escucho algo raro, miro a Zonoya, y la vio moviéndose y quejándose, Tempo se acercó para consolarla un poco, pero fue entonces que Zonoya despertó de golpe, jadeando.

― Zony, tranquila, solo fue un mal sueño ― decía Tempo mientras acariciaba a Zonoya

Zonoya correspondía el abrazo de Tempo, mientras trataba de calmarse, y una vez lo logro, Zonoya le conto lo que recuerda de la pesadilla, y fue que vio a la ciudad entera peleando matándose entre todos, sin piedad ya sean mujeres o niños, todos peleando hasta la muerte, pero sobre todo Prometeo, Zory, Spyro, Cynder y sus amigos, eran los únicos que nunca mataron o pelearon contra algún otro civil de entre todos, en cambio ellos huyeron, ya sea para quitarse la vida o construir una nueva.

― Vaya… amm… tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla ― dijo Tempo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

― Pero… y si de verdad ¿pasa? ― pregunto Zonoya con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

― Si las cosas se ven mal, nos pondremos de acuerdo con las padres de jóvenes y los guardianes, para irnos de aquí, si no podemos controlar la situación tendremos que irnos, haré lo posible para que vivamos bien ― dijo Tempo mientras rodeaba a Zonoya

Mientras tanto las dos parejas se encontraban juntas en un ojo de agua, entre los jardines del templo, mientras jugaban un rato para después hacer otra cosa, básicamente entreteniéndose, y dejando pasar el tiempo, mientras tanto Hairo se encontraba en una parte bastante privada del parque, junto con la hipogrifo Kayluz acariciándose entre ellos.

― Hairo, te amo ― dijo Kayluz

― También yo ― dijo Hairo cubriendo a Kayluz con un ala y juntando su cola con la de ella

― ¿Cómo crees que reaccionen cuando se enteren? ― pregunto Kayluz

― No lo sé, seguramente estarán felices ― respondió Hairo

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de los caninon, Rena caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, hasta salir de la ciudad y dirigirse a Warfang, pues tenía que ver a Prometeo, ya que él era un embajador, al igual que Spyro, Cynder y Zory. Rena llego hasta la puerta principal de la ciudad y la dejaron pasar, saludo a varios de los topos que conocía y continuo su camino, vio al guardián del rayo y fue a saludarlo.

― Oh, hola Rena ¿Cómo estás? ― pregunto Volteer

― Muy bien, ¿usted señor? ― respondió la loba

― Bien, dime ¿Necesitas algo? ―

― ¿Dónde puedo ver a Prometeo? ― pregunto la loba

Prometeo se encontraba en la academia, practicando su vuelo, pues el tener cuatro alas, le ayudaría, a ser más rápido y resistir más el viento en su contra, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, también trataba de mejorar pues aprovechaba sus tres colas, para atacar o alejar a sus oponentes, dando un giro usando su elemento humo, que sería su variante del elemento viento, Prometeo con gran agilidad y velocidad, esquivaba los obstáculos, con Cynder siguiéndolo de cerca, estaba claro que Prometeo era ligeramente más rápido que Cynder, Spyro y Zory los miraban pues ellos eran los siguientes para la prueba de vuelo.

― Había olvidado lo rápidos que son, tenemos bastante tiempo sin un gran caos ― dijo Spyro

― Cierto, la verdad creo que es mejor así, tenemos más tiempo con ambos, sin que tengan muchas cosas que hacer ― respondió Zory

― Estoy contigo ― afirmo Spyro, mientras veía terminar la carrera de los hermanastros una vez ellos terminaron se acercaron

― Esta vez perdiste hermanito ― dijo Cynder burlonamente

― No lo creo ― dijo Prometeo una vez la profesora dio los resultados, terminaron empatados

― Nos toca a nosotros ― dijo Spyro a Zory, ambos dragones fueron al circuito y Prometo y Cynder se sentaron a mirarlos, cuando apareció Rena, y le pidió a Prometeo que la siguiera a un lugar más privado pero después de ver la prueba, una vez se terminó los cuatro amigos siguieron a Rena, pues ellos ahora eran los embajadores, entre razas.

El problema que tenían que arreglar, era algo relacionado a los zombrums, pues al parecer de vez en cuando atacaban a los caninon, pero por su tecnología eran capaces de repeler el ataque, sin embargo no podían matarlos, por lo que los lanzaban al agua con la esperanza de ahogarlos, pero siempre lograban salir, y se retiraban a de donde habían salido, así que Prometeo se puso de acuerdo con Rena, pues primero debía terminar la clase, y después hacer sus deberes y tareas, y por ultimo ayudar a Rena, así que los cuatro una vez terminaron todo lo que debían, se fueron junto con Rena hasta la ciudad caninon.

―Pero si huyen después de que ustedes acaban con ellos ¿Cuál es el problema? A menos que ataquen ciudadanos si se vuelve bastante grabe ― dijo Prometeo

― Bueno, ustedes saben que vendo armas, y fabrico maquinas asesinas, así que no creo que sea bonito, si los zombrum o necroa toman posesión de una de ellas ― respondió Rena

― Ella tiene un punto Prometeo, sabemos bien que sus máquinas son difíciles de tirar ― hablo el dragón purpura

― Bueno aquí es, está es la pequeña fábrica ― dijo Rena deteniéndose frente a un gran edificio con un bloque con aspecto de almacén al lado

― Si… pequeña ― dijo Zory mientras entraba junto con todos los demás

― Prometeo necesito que tú y Zory vayan a la parte principal de la fábrica, busquen puntos débiles en la estructura ya veré como los refuerzo para que no entren los zombrums y necroa ― dijo Rena

― Está bien, vamos cielo ― dijo Prometeo a Zory mientras se acariciaba con ella

― Si Prometeo — dijo Zory mientras seguía de cerca a Prometeo

― Spyro, Cynder vengan conmigo hasta la sala de seguridad, desde ahí podríamos ver los puntos más vulnerables ― dijo Rena a lo que ambos dragones asintieron

Mientras tanto, Prometeo y Zory encontraron la entrada a la fábrica, pero esta estaba cerrada al parecer había una especie de rompecabezas por cerradura.

― Amm… ¿Porque usan esto como cerradura? Es más fácil con candado y llave ― dijo Prometo mirando el rompecabezas

― Puede que sea para ver qué tan habilidoso eres, piénsalo son máquinas y armas que los caninon usan, claro sus fuerzas armadas y mercenarios, pero tiene sentido tienen muchos cables y cosas raras, que se yo, solo soy una dragona con quince años ― dijo Zory inocentemente

― Pequeña pero muy lista, veamos, se supone que debo mover esta esfera hasta el otro lado, ok veré que puedo hacer ― dijo Prometeo mientras movía las piezas para acomodar la esfera en su lugar

Por otro lado Rena miraba las cámaras de la sala de seguridad y les decía a Spyro y Cynder a que sala debían ir para que después regresaran, claro que era cansado pues estar subiendo y bajando escaleras y moverse por el edificio era cansado.

― Tranquilos, ya casi cubrimos todos los puntos, el ultimo está en el tejado, ya saben qué hacer, suban y busquen lo más vulnerable a ser destruido ― dijo Rena

― Espero un pequeño pago por esto Rena ― dijo Spyro soltando un leve gruñido y Cynder dio una risita al verlo cansado por todo el recorrido

Mientras Prometeo daba leves golpes contra la pared en su cabeza.

― Ya no se me ocurre nada, no soy bueno para las máquinas ― dijo Prometeo dejando su cabeza pegada a la pared

― Es fácil la verdad, ya estoy muy cerca de resolverlo… oh, amm… creo que mejor no toco nada ― dijo Zory

― ¿Por qué? ― dijo Prometeo separando su cabeza de la pared

― Pues creo que rompí algo ― dijo Zory, Prometeo se acercó y se dio cuenta de lo sencillo que era en realidad, con tan solo mover dos cuadrados verdes y una pieza larga purpura, abría un camino para que la esfera pasara, una vez el rompecabezas se arregló nuevamente

― No rompiste nada, se auto corrige y regresa todo a su posición original, ya sé cuál es la respuesta, solo debo pensar en cómo mover esa pieza en L y el cuadro grande ― dijo Prometeo mientras pensaba y movía dichas piezas una vez logro quitar ambas piezas del camino quito ambos cuadrados verdes y la pieza larga purpura, puso la esfera en su hueco y se escuchó un ''click'' y se abrió la puerta separando el rompecabezas en dos mitades tirando todas las piezas menos la esfera, ambos dragones entraron con cuidado de no pisar ninguna pieza pues se lastimarían, y una vez dentro comenzaron a buscar lugares que sean débiles en las paredes de la fábrica, ambos estuvieron admirando las enormes máquinas, y la estructura que en realidad era bastante fuerte, pues no se veía algún punto débil en la estructura, por lo que decidieron esperar a Rena, Spyro y Cynder.

― Impresionante, ¿Cuánto tardarían en construir una máquina con todo esto? ― dijo Prometo apreciando las máquinas

― No tengo idea, pero sin duda, tardarían poco, dependiendo del tamaño de la máquina ― respondió Zory

― Bueno, este lugar es enorme tardaran un poco en llegar ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras tanto? ― dijo el Solare mientras se sentaba dando la espalda a Zory y estiraba sus alas, presumiendo su tamaño mientras miraba a Zory, con una sonrisa

― P-Prometeo n-no creo que sea el…momento ― dijo Zory hipnotizada al ver el físico de Prometeo, mientras se acercaba para acariciarle la espalda y comenzar con lo que ella quería en ese momento, pero fue entonces que Rena apareció resolvió el rompecabezas muy rápido y los vio en su tiempo a solas.

― Consíganse una habitación ― dijo Rena mientras se acercaba

― ¡Rena! N-no creímos que llegaras tan rápido ― dijo Prometeo mientras se levantaba y plegaba sus alas tratando de mantener un poco de su dignidad, mientras Zory solo miraba a otro lado sonrojada

― Tranquilos, ya se, su temporada, quieren su tiempo a solas, lo entiendo ¿Hay algo raro en la estructura? ― pregunto la loba, cuando los tres orbs de Prometeo se acercaron

― No, por ahora la fábrica es impenetrable para los necroa ― dijo Omega

― Sin embargo esa puerta no resistiría el golpe de una embestida, por lo que está sala es propensa solo por esa puerta ― aclaro Sigma

― Pero, no podrán entrar mientras mantengan un buen nivel de seguridad, como para evitar que los necroa o zombrums entren al lugar, así que la probabilidad es baja de que está sala sea alcanzada ― termino Delta

― Bien muchas gracias, ya pueden regresar a casa, les diré a Spyro y Cynder que regresen cuando los encuentre ― dijo Rena mientras se retiraba del lugar

― Bueno, mejor seguimos en nuestra habitación ― dijo Prometeo mientras tomaba a Zory y la abrazaba

― Me parece bien ¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya? ― dijo Zory mientras todo a su alrededor cambiaba a ser la habitación del templo

― Vaya, tienes prisa ― respondió el solare

― ¿Por qué no disfrutar de mi dragón? ― dijo la dragona antes de besarlo y recostarlo sobre la cama

 ***Canción meme de las lolis :v * Ok no xD como sea hasta aquí este cap. Espero lo haya disfrutado, tengo que avisar que no sé cuánto tarde en subir esta wea, pero tranquilos volveré a ser tan activo como lo era antes, también quiero mencionar que publicare una historia original, no es fanfic, ni nada por el estilo, en pocas palabras independiente, aun no sé si publicarla aquí o en wattpad, si tengo una cuenta en wattpad, me pueden encontrar con el mismo nombre e imagen, Soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra.**


End file.
